


Big Words

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Gene tries to get on Sam's level.





	Big Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> For the prompt 'efficacious'.

"That was very efficacious."

Sam frowned. "Gene? Do you mean efficient?"

"No, I mean efficacious. Able to produce the desired result. I may not like reading much, but I still do it occasionally."

"You normally tease the crap out of me for using big words."

Gene held up a women's magazine. "I was reading this article. It's about making an effort..." Here he stood up, coming around the desk to stand chest to chest with Sam. "...To speak your partner's language."

"Well, that's very solicitous of you, Guv."

"Get away! I ain't no poncey solicitor!"

Sam's hand covered his face.


End file.
